Outbound calls are generally performed with a predictive dialer. To minimize idle agents, calls are often made to parties knowing that only a certain number will be answered. Upon being answered, the calls are connected to human agents. This connection time is not instantaneous and often customers will answer the call only to find silence while an agent is being selected and joined to the call. Many jurisdictions have strict legislative constraints on the conduct of outbound campaigns that result in the need to “nail-up” connections to agents. A nailed-up call occurs when an agent is connected to a routing component of a contact center, even while not engaged in a call. As a result, a customer answering a call can quickly be connected to an agent who is already joined to the nailed-up call. While faster computers, switches, and other equipment helps to reduce the delay, it is still not instantaneous. Even in areas without such legislative regulations, customers receiving calls have a very high likelihood of abandoning the call if not greeted by an agent within a relatively short timeframe.